


Drabbles of fluff and everyday life

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: All my prompts from Tumblr with 500 words or less





	1. Loosing the ring

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to clutter your feed by uploading every single one and so I decided to put them together here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt!: one of them losing their ring for the first time?

„Shit,“ Aaron cursed, frantically looking around the bathroom. He always put his ring on the little shelf in front of the mirror before he went to take a shower. Now, after he had put his gel in he wanted to put it back on but it wasn’t there.

“Aaron,” he heard Robert call out. “Can I come in? I need to get ready.”

“No,” Aaron said sharply, crouching down on all fours to look on the floor. “I’m naked,” he said the first thing he always told his mum so she would stay out.

“So what?” Robert laughed.

Oh right, damn. “I’m out in a sec,” he said.

He got up and put his left hand his jeans pocket before he opened the door.

“Thanks,” Robert said, eyeing him up and down, his eyes stopping at Aaron’s pocket where his hand is.

He smirked at him and pulled him closer by his waist. He stopped his lips just before Aaron’s and said: “Your ring is on your nightstand,” before giving him a quick peck and disappearing in the bathroom.


	2. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a little fic of rob and Aaron buying Christmas presents for each other:)
> 
> Prompt: Aaron and robert Christmas shopping

“Aaron, look, I bet Adam would love that,” Vic cheered and pointed to a big bell with a cow on it.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Aaron grumbled. “And I didn’t take you with me so we could look for gifts for Adam. I need your help for Robert.”

“Oh, just get him a nice dress shirt,” Vic said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “How about this belt, though?”

Aaron shook his head again. “You are no help at all.”

“Sorry, Aaron, really, okay, I’m back. Gifts for Robert, let’s see,” Vic said and scanned the shelves. “Oh, look here,” she said and grabbed a doorknocker. “For the mill?”

“Hmm,” Aaron said and looked at it. He liked the sentiment behind it and he was basically at a loss anyway. “Okay, I take it. And a dress shirt.”

Vic just laughed.

-

“Nope,” Liv said.

“This?” Robert asked and held something else up.

“Definitely not,” Liv said.

“How about this?” he asked and showed her a rainbow mug.

“Have you met Aaron?” Liv asked with an eye roll.

“I never thought it would be this hard to find a gift for him,” Robert sighed.

“How about something for The Mill?” Liv asked. “A nice key chain or a door mat?”

Robert scoffed. “If you think I am going to give my fiancé a doormat on our first Christmas together you obviously don’t know me very well.”

“Fine,” Liv scoffed. “Buy him a car or a yacht or a world cruise.”

“You’re no help,” Robert said.

“Believe me,” Liv said. “Get him a hoodie and a key chain and he will love it.”


	3. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt! Roblivion with their new puppy
> 
> robron buying/adopting a dog

“Liv, get in here,” Robert called out.

“In a second,” she yelled back, but then she heard a bark and she came running.

“Oh my god, you did it?” she asked excitedly.

“Meet Jon Snow,” Aaron said with a grin as Liv already crouched down and played with the puppy.

“Oh god, you let Robert name him?” she asked.

Robert laughed and crouched down as well.

“Just look at him, he totally looks like him,” Robert argued.

Aaron smiled and sat down on the floor beside Robert and Liv.

Jon immediately jumped away from Liv and on Aaron’s lap. He just smiled and started petting him playfully.

“Aww, you’re his favorite,” Liv pouted.

“He got taste then,” Robert said with a smirk and leant over to give Aaron a kiss.

“That’s our queue, Jon, come on” Liv said and picked the puppy up to go and play with him outside.


	4. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robert have a little panic attack at the wedding day

Robert was pacing the living room at Adam and Vic’s place. Aaron was at the pub and they were supposed to get married in less than half an hour.

Vic had left him ten minutes ago to go see if everything was ready at their venue and in the last ten minutes Robert had managed to get himself worked up in a panic.

The door opened a bit later and Adam came in.

“Mate, you ready to go?” he asked oblivious to the state he was in.

Robert whirled around and looked at Adam.

“What? No. I’m not ready…. How can I ever be ready? This is not working. I shouldn’t have done this. I was stupid. How could I ever think this was a good idea?”

Adam’s eyes widened in shock, but Robert just kept going.

“What was I thinking? Messed up forever? Aaron deserves better than this. I can’t ask him to put up with me for the rest of his life. I can’t make him happy for the rest of his life. I can’t even make myself happy. I am a joke. 90% of the time I am pretending, I am scheming and plotting and taking him down with me. I can’t do this. This is not fair.”

“Mate, mate,” Adam said and took a step towards him. “Calm down, bro. You’re talking nonsense.”

Robert shook his head.

“Listen to me, man. I’ve known Aaron a very long time and I have never seen him as happy as he is now, with you.”

Robert kept shaking his head, not looking at Adam.

“He loves you, man,” Adam tried again. “He doesn’t want easy and normal. He had that with Ed, boring as hell. He wants you. Forever.”

Robert was clenching his jaw. If he wouldn’t have been so focused on himself he would have seen how nervous Adam was.

“Robert, mate, you love him and he loves you. You already are a family. So now take a deep breath, look in the mirror and then let’s get you hitched.”

Robert looked at Adam, looked at a sign that he wasn’t honest with him, but found none. And so he did as he was told. Took a deep breath and then left to get married.


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: robron under mistletoe (can be in public or in private)

“Aaron, no! Stop right there!” Liv shouts as soon as he enters the pub.

Aaron furrows his brows in confusion but stops nonetheless.

“What’s going on, Liv?” Aaron asked.

“Have you made up with Robert yet?” she asked.

“I am telling you, we were not fighting, I was just annoyed, that was all,” Aaron said.

Liv shook his head. “Whatever… Oh, Robert, stop!” she yelled out when Robert appeared next to Aaron.

Robert looked at Liv, confused, then at Chas behind the bar who was smiling and then at Aaron.

“Now look up,” Liv said.

They both looked up and Robert laughed.

“You are hilarious,” Aaron said in a dead serious tone. “What are you? 12?”

“Nope, but that is a mistletoe and you need to snog, I turn around so I’m not scarred for life again.”

“This is ridiculous,” Aaron said.

“Now, now, love, tradition is tradition,” Chas piped up.

“Let me get my camera,” Charity said and Aaron rolled his eyes as hard as he could.

“Oh, come here,” Robert said and pulled Aaron closer.

“Just give me a kiss on the cheek,” he whispered. “It’s okay.”

But Aaron’s heart melted just a little bit at the soft tone and he smiled at Robert.

“Ah, what the hell,” he said and gave Robert a proper kiss.


	6. Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron wearing each other clothes for first time

„Shit, it’s already 8,“ Aaron called out. “Robert, get up! Rob!”

Last night had been quite eventful, Robert had driven them out to the layby to celebrate their two years anniversary. Aaron had been surprised that he remembered and they had celebrated in the car and then again, later, at home.

But now it was 8 o’clock and both of them were late for work. They hurried out of bed, rushed to the bathroom to get a quick wash, threw on some clothes and then hurried down.

They both drove up to the porta cabin and when they got in Adam was already there.

“Cheers,” he said with a grin. “Glad you decided to show up for work.”

“I’m sorry, mate, we overslept,” Aaron said as he got rid of his jacket and turned around to sit down.

“Mate, what are you wearing?” Adam asked with wide eyes and when he saw Robert he started laughing. “Overslept…sure….”

Robert looked at Aaron. “Why are you wearing my shirt?”

Aaron scoffed. “Why are /you/ wearing /my/ shirt?”

Adam couldn’t stop laughing and got up. “I leave you two boys to sort yourself out and start with the scrap.”

Aaron started to get Robert’s shirt of him as soon as the door clicked shut behind Adam.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked.

“Swapping shirts,” Aaron said, giving him a look that clearly read that this was obvious.

“Well….,” Robert said. “I think you look good wearing my shirt.”

Aaron smirked, pulling the sleeves over his hands. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

An hour later Adam came back in to get a tea and laughed when he saw them.

“What?” Aaron asked.

“Nothing, man, you look good.”


	7. Purple Butterfly Duvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who bought that purple butterfly duvet and why?

“Mum,” Aaron called out. “Why are there no fresh duvets in the cupboard?”

“Because we live here with a hundred people and you and Robert change your duvet more than normal people.”

Aaron grinned to himself as he walked down the stairs and met his mum in the living room.

“Oh, I do not want to see that grin,” Chas said.

Aaron just shrugged. “Can’t help where your mind is going.”

“I’m going to Hotten anyway this afternoon,” Chas said. “I’ll just buy some more duvets, And I’ll make sure they are gonna be just right for you two.”

Aaron just shook his head. “Sure you do.”

–

“Aaron, what is this?” Robert asked, stopping dead in his track on the way in their room.

Aaron came from the bathroom and saw what Robert was looking at.

“What? Oh, the duvet? Why? You don’t like butterflies?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Oh, you know, I don’t know, they are not exactly putting me in a mood, if you know what I mean,” Robert said with a smirk.

“I think that’s the idea,” Aaron laughed.


	8. A Bit Of Cher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompts: when they move in together aaron finds out something funny about robert (an old picture, his dislike for something innocuous) and playfully teases him about it :D:D

It was moving day, finally! Robert, Aaron and Liv were moving in The Mill. Liv was busy in her room, getting her boxes emptied. Aaron had doen the same in their bedroom and Robert had assigned himself to the kitchen.

“How’s it going in here?” Aaron asked as he stepped in the kitchen,

Robert turned around from one of the cupboard and grinned. “Fine,” he said. “I feel like we have way too many cupboards and way too less stuff, but we’ll see. How’s it going upstairs?”

“Oh, you know,” Aaron said grinning, “funny you should ask. It was going fine until I came across this old notebook of yours. And it had some pictures in it…”

“Oh no,” Robert said, closing his eyes. 

“So when you told me you don’t mind a bit of Cher…. you actually meant to tell me that you like her so much you used to dress up as her?” Aaron asked with the biggest grin.

“It was once!” Robert said immediately. “And it was for a themed party ‘Greatest female singers’. What was I supposed to do?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Aaron said, laughing. “But just so you know, I am keeping that picture forever. Maybe we should get it framed, what do you think?”

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Robert said and nudged him. Aaron just laughed out loud as he went back upstairs.


	9. Remote-Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'd like to place an order for 250 words (exactly! - because I like setting challenges) around the prompt of "TV remote". Thank you.

“Aaron! Liv!” Robert called out.

“Uh oh,” Liv grinned. “He is using his dad-voice.”

“We’re in trouble then,” Aaron said with a smile.

“Which one of you have watched TV last?” Robert asked as soon as they stepped in.

“Erm… me?” Aaron said.

“And what do you think this is?” Robert asked holding a tiny basket up.

“Yep, you’re in trouble,” Liv mumbled. “You have not respected the Remote-basket,” she said with a grin. 

“That’s right,” Robert said. “Did I not tell you again and again to put the remotes back in the basket? And yet no remote in here, not the TV one, not the Blu-ray-player one, not even the one for the stereo.”

“Oh boy,” Liv said again and made herself scarce.

“Oh boy,” Aaron said as well. “Listen,” he said, trying very hard to not grin at the ridiculousness that was his husband. “I am really sorry I didn’t respect the remote-basket, but I think they’re just somewhere in the couch.”

“Which is the exact reason I invented the basket,” Robert said, fishing the remotes out of the sofa and putting them in the basket and back on the table.

Aaron bit his lip and pulled Robert closer.

“You know, if that is the only thing you complain about, I am good with that,” Aaron said.

“I’m serious, Aaron,” Robert tried again, but was already softening under his touch.

“I promise to put the remotes in the basket from now on,” Aaron said and finally Robert smiled.


	10. Push-Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt about Robert doing some sport?

Aaron got home earlier than usual and than he though he would.

He walked into the living room and stopped at the picture that appeared in front of him.

“What…what are you doing?” he asked, not knowing if it was all right to laugh or not.

Robert had pushed the sofa to the side and put a mat down in the middle of the living room. He did what appeared to be push ups, maybe.

Robert was startled and looked a bit embarassed for a second, but then he composed himself.

“Working out,” Robert said.

“Why? I mean… you never did that ever, why now?” Aaron asked.

“Just because,” Robert said shortly.

“Come on,” Aaron said, “You never do anything without reason.”

“Maybe,” Robert said avoiding his eyes, “I don’t want to be called chubby again.”

“Oh, rob, Liv was just winding you up, you should know that by now,” Aaron said.

“Whatever,” Robert said and continued with his push-ups.

“All right,” Aaron said and plopped down on the sofa.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked.

“Enjoying the view,” Aaron said with a smirk.


	11. Pineapples On Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert orders takeaway pizza. When it arrives, Aaron is horrified! They have an argument .... err discussion ... about pineapples on pizza

“So, what’s for dinner?” Aaron asked as he came into the backroom.

“Oh, hello to you, too, how was your day?” Robert said with a grin.

“Sorry,” Aaron said and left a quick kiss on his lips. “So?”

“I ordered pizza,” Robert said, “I only just got in myself.”

“Oh, we could have eaten at the pub, then,” Aaron said.

“We always do, though,” Robert said. “I wasn’t feeling like going out there.”

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door. “I got it,” Aaron said and went to get the pizza.

He came back in with one large box and put it on the table.

He opened the box and his face scrunched up.

“Robert? What exactly did you order?” Aaron asked.

“Why? is something wrong?” Robert asked.

“Yes, there is fruit on there, pineapple, I think,” Aaron said.

“Yes, so?” he asked.

“You are telling me this is intentional?” Aaron asked alarmed.

“Of course, I love pineapple,” Robert said. 

“Of all the scandalous things I didn’t know about you, I never thought putting fruit on pizza would be one of them. This is disgusting, Robert,” Aaron said.

“What? No! It’s delicious, you have a bit of sweet and fresh on top of everything else,” Robert said and grabbed some plates.

“You can put my plate right back in the cupboard,” Aaron said, “I’m not eating that.”

“Come on,” Robert said, “I bet you have never even tried this in your life.”

“I don’t need to try it to know that sweet and savoury don’t mix,” Aaron said.

“Your loss,” Robert said and called up the stairs. “Liv! There is pizza here if you’re hungry.”

“Unbelievable,” Aaron muttered as he left to go to the pub kitchen and ask Vic for some leftovers.


	12. Kissing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Robron Prompts: kissing in the rain

Aaron has been home from prison for three days now. Things were still a bit awkward, uncomfortable and took some getting used to. Aaron was still awake before everyone else, He opened all the doors as soon as he got up and opened windows even when it was cold outside.

This afternoon they were at the Mill, which wasn’t quite ready yet, but they had already started to bring a few things over every now and again.

“Okay, so where do you want to put this?” Robert asked as he came in the living room where Aaron stood at the window, looking outside.

Instead of answering Aaron turned around and said. “I think it’s gonna rain.”

“Okay,” Robert said, not quite sure what he was supposed to do with that information.

And sure enough it started raining, not a down pour, but steady drops.

Aaron smiled and breathed the air in from the open window. And then, before Robert, could stop him, he turned and opened the back door almost running outside.

Robert watchid him from the door. “What are you doing?” he called out.

“Do you know how long it’s been till I felt rain on my skin?” Aaron asked back, laughing as he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Aaron opened his eyes again and looked at Robert.

“You’re gonna catch a cold,”Robert called out. “Come back inside.”

And sure enough Aaron came back, but only to grab Robert’s hand and drag him outside with him.

“I don’t care, Robert,” Aaron said. “Come on, let’s be in the rain!”

They were in the middle of the garden and Aaron threw his head back again, letting the rain pour on his face.

Robert couldn’t help but laugh and he pulled him closer by his waist.

Aaron looked at him now and Robert thought that for the first time in forever Aaron actually looked care-free.

Robert combed his fingers through Aaron’s hair, playing with the curls.

“Rain, eh?” Robert asked.

“Rain,” Aaron said and pulled him closer. Both wet now, clinging on to each other and Aaron kissed him, his hands rubbing up Robert’s arm while Robert started to sway.


	13. Liv's Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robron prompt: liv's tutor keeps hitting on aaron

“I’m home,” Robert called out and walked through to the living room.

He saw Liv at the table, obviously working on her school work and Aaron and the tutor – what was his name again? Andrew? Aidan? – were sitting on the couch.

“Hiya,” Aaron greeted him with a warm smile.

The tutor – Alfred? – scooted away from Aaron quickly, but Robert saw, and he didn’t like it.

He leaned down to give Aaron a kiss. “Hi,” he said extra sweet.

“There’s some food for you in the oven,” Aaron said.

“Thank you,” Robert said and moved on to the kitchen.

Luckily, he could still see the living room from the kitchen and saw how that guy – Ashton? – was scooting closer again, saying something to Aaron that made him laugh. Robert scrunched his nose. He was not supposed to make Aaron laugh.

He stepped out to Liv. “Hey Liv,” he said loudly enough for the two on the couch to hear as well. “How are you getting along? Without any help?”

Unfortunately, it did not get the wished for response. Instead Arthur – who the hell cared – leaned closer to Aaron and said: “If you ever wanna go and grab a pint, I’ll be happy to show you a great pub in Hotten.”

“I used to live in a Pub,” Aaron said with a laugh, “I am quite sure I will not be impressed.”

“Well, maybe a club, then?” Ashton asked.

“Or maybe,” Robert said, “you could actually do your job and go and help Liv?”

They guy looked up and grinned at him widely. “She is doing her tasks, I will check with her when she’s done.”

He turned back around, attention fully back on Aaron. “By the way this shirt looks really good on you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Robert muttered under his breath.

Liv looked up and waved Robert closer. “You might want to say something there, he is hitting on Aaron all the time.”

“You’re not just saying that so I fire him?” Robert asked suspicious.

“Nope,” Liv said shaking her head.

“Okay, that’s it,” Robert said and walked to the couch again. “Time’s up, Arthur, you can go now.”

“My name is Austin,” he said.

“It really doesn’t matter,” Robert said. “Bye, bye.”

“We still have another 30 minutes,” Austin said.

“Yeah, well, since you seem to be hitting on my husband rather than teaching our sister, I advise you to go now and I might even consider still paying you or you stay and we discuss this thoroughly.”

Robert towered and he had this look that everybody else knew not to mess with.

Austin got up and grabbed his things. He seemed to consider to say something to Aaron but Robert beat him to it.

“I guess you know the way out,” Robert said shortly.

Austin left and Aaron looked at Robert, shakind his head, but still smiling mildly amused.


	14. Aaron Is Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adams bday, Robert takes care of a super drunk Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit over 500 words but I still decided to post it here instead oa stand alone

The Woolpack was packed. It was Adam’s birthday and half the village was there. Chas and Charity were doing the bar. 

Aaron was sitting with Adam at a table, taking a shot for every time they heard someone say ‘mate’. 

It was safe to say they were both at a state where they should probably stop the game. And then Adam saw Vic talking to Moira at the bar and decided to join them, leaving Aaron alone.

Aaron looked around the Pub, saw Robert, Pete and Layla at a table and decided to go join them.

He moved waveringly from one table to the other.

“So you would suggest we expand?” Pete asked. “We hardly get enough customers as it is.”

“I mean, you could expand your customer range, maybe approach bigger companies for special services ,” Robert suggested.

“Oi, you talking business?” Aaron slurred and plopped down next to Robert, throwing his arm around Robert.

“Yeah, Robert just suggested we expand,” Pete answered, obviously oblivious to Aaron current state.

Aaron laughed. “Oh, he’s good at expanding… remember that one time we expanded the purpose of Jimmy’s desk when we…”

“Oi,” Robert said loudly, “how about I get you some water?”

Leyla laughed. “It just got interesting.”

“Can I leave him with you guys for a second? Don’t let him wander off,” Robert said quietly to Pete and Leyla as he got up to get him water.

Robert asked Chas for a full bottle of water and she suggested he should take him home. Robert got back to the table quickly.

“I would really tell you to get married,” Aaron said, half laying over the table and looking intensely at Leyla. “It does wonders to your sex life, I’m telling ya…. I mean we always had good sex, but yeah, get married, mate, I’m telling ya….”

“All right,” Robert said, gently but firmly pulling Aaron up. “This is us saying goodbye.”

“Okay, okay,” Aaron said and wrapped his arm around Robert’s waist. “he is very fit, by the way,” Aaron said grinning at Leyla, “but you can’t have him, he’s mine.”

“Shame,” Leyla said with a grin. “Have a good night, guys.”

“Let’s go,” Robert said.

“I have to say goodbye first,” Aaron said and suddenly called out loud. “ADAM! I HAVE TO GO, WHERE ARE YA?”

Adam appeared and Aaron let go of Robert to hug Adam tight. “I love ya, brother, ‘couse you are my brother.”

Adam laughed out loud. “Right back at ya, mate, go get some sleep.”

It took a while for Robert to actually get Aaron out of the pub because he had to say goodbye to almost everybody and tell them how much they meant to him.

Robert finally got him outside and to The Mill, it took longer than usual because Aaron tried to get his hands under Robert’s shirts more times than once.

When he finally did get him home and halfway undressed and into bed Aaron had the dopiest smile on his face. “I love you most of all,” he said.

“I sure hope so,” Robert said with a grin.

“I mean it,” Aaron said. “I love you the mostest….soooo much….”

Robert just smiled at him and then put the bottle of water next to Aaron on the nightstand together with some aspirin that he would surely need in the morning.

“Thank you,” Aaron said quietly while settling in under the duvet. “For taking care of me.”


	15. Safe Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robron prompt Aaron just stays in bed all day even after he's released bc he can't seem to shake everything that happened but Robert is super patient w him

“Aaron, you awake?” Robert asks carefully as he comes back into the bedroom.

“Mhm,” Aaron says and looks at him.

“I brought you some tea,” Robert says and puts it down on the nightstand.

He sits down at the edge of the bed, looking at Aaron.

“Thanks,” Aaron says, sitting up a bit, taking the cup in between his hand.

“You think you might wanna get up today?” Robert asks carefully, his voice soft. “Liv is downstairs, she asks if you wanna watch a film with her?”

Aaron looks away from Robert, his eyes fix on a spot on the duvet, he bits his lower lip as he slowly shakes his head. “Maybe later,” he says.

“Okay,” Robert says, smiling softly at him. “Maybe Liv can come upstairs then, keep you some company here?”

“Mhm, maybe later,” Aaron says again and puts the cup back on the nightstand.

“Okay,” Robert says and gets up again. He is almost at the door when he hears Aaron again.

“Rob,” he says quietly and Robert’s heart almost breaks at the sound of it. “Could you maybe….stay with me?”

“Of course,” Robert says immediately. He takes his shoes off and crawls on the bed.

Aaron immediately scoots closer to him, head on his chest, duvet tightly wrapped around him. Robert wrapps his hands around him, holds him close, his face in his hair, pressing a kiss to his head, wishing more than anything that he could protect him from all the demons inside his head.


	16. Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rob sees Aaron with Leo and falls more in love and brings up the topic we all want to hear down the line

Robert was late. He was supposed to meet Aaron for lucnh in the pub and he was running late. But when he entered he saw that Aaron has found himself company.

He was sitting with Paddy at a table and Leo was sitting on his lap. When Paddy left to go the bathroom, Robert should have walked over there but for some reason he stayed put and just watched.

Aaron was saying something to Leo he couldn’t hear and Leo laughed at it. He poked his finer in Aaron’s cheek and Aaron laughed.

Robert didn’t know why or how but all of a sudden he was crushed by a wave of emotion, his eyes welled up and he needed a second to catch his breath.

“Quite a sight, hm?” he heard a familiar voice beside him and turned to saw Chas, looking at him knowingly.

Robert just nodded and finally pulled himself together to walk over there.

That same night when they were both in bed, Aaron playing something on his mobile, robert snuggled up to him.

“Aaron,” he said softly.

“Hm?” Aaron asked.

“Would you want to spend more time with Leo?” Robert asked.

“What?” Aaron asked, stopped to play and looked at Robert.

“It’s just… I saw you earlier with him… and i just thought,” Robert said evasively.

“You just thought… what exactly?” Aaron questioned.

“You are really good with kids,” Robert said. “Did you ever think about…well, having any?”

Aaron laughed. “Sure. As soon as the stork comes and drops one on the roof.”

Robert sat up to look at him. “I’m serious, Aaron.”

“You what? You want kids?” Aaron asked surprised.

“I don’t know…maybe…it’s just we’ve never talked about it, properly,” Robert said.

“I guess we haven’t,” Aaron said and frowned. “Maybe. I mean, I’ve got a record, would be kind of hard getting any kind of agency to get us a kid, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” robert said truthfully. “But it’s worth talking about it, maybe? About the possibility?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, a huge smile on his face. “It’s definitely worth talking about it.”


	17. Reunion After Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A HAPPY AND EXTRA FLUFFY) after prison reunion between the boys

Robert was in the backroom at the table and he enjoyed the quiet, well apart from the noise from the pub, to order some last-minute things for The Mill. Aaron would be out in a week, thanks to the appeal going their way, and he wanted everything to be perfect when he showed him around.

Chas came in and for some reason she looked more chipper then she did yesterday.

“Hiya,” she said, “I Just wanted to ask if you’ll be home for the rest of the day?”

Robert looked confused, they didn’t normally kept tabs on each other. “Yeah,” he said. “Unless something comes up, I’ll be here, why?”

“Oh, no real reason. I’m going out tonight, by the way, don’t know when I’ll be back yet,” she said.

“Okay,” he said, shrugging his shoulder, still not sure why she was telling him.

“Have a good day, then, see you tomorrow,” she said and left him with a big smile.

Two minutes later he got a text from Liv, telling him she’ll be staying at Gabby’s this night and then one from Noah telling him he’ll be gone with his mum to some place.

Apart from Liv Robert had no idea why everyone was telling him about their whereabouts, but he just let it slide, texted them back and went back to his online shopping.

An hour later he heard the door. He thought he identified Liv’s steps and without looking up he said: “I thought you were staying at Gabby’s.”

“Not last time I checked,” he heard the reply and it wasn’t Liv’s voice. His head shot up and there he was, Aaron, in the middle of the room, with a big smile on his face.

“What the…” Robert started but just stared at them. Aaron looked shy all of a sudden because Robert did not seem to react at all. But then Robert stood up and like two magnets they were drawn to each other.

He carefully reached for Aaron’s waist, like he could break at any moment or Robert could wake up from this dream, and pulled him closer. Aaron’s hands rubbed over Robert’s arm and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and soft and in the middle of it Robert realised that this was real.

He really kissed Aaron again, after months, and the feel of him was amazing, all-consuming and wonderful, but then it hit him: What was he doing here? And therefor he pulled back.

“Did you break out?” he asked. “Because you do know you would have been out next week anyway, right, idiot?”

Aaron laughed. “Got out for overcrowding, they have a new set of prisoners arriving sooner than they thought so people’s releases got pulled forward.”

Robert just pulled him closer again. His face nestled against Aaron’s neck and he breathed in his scent. “I missed you,” he sighed. “I missed you, too,” Aaron whispered back.

They held each other like this for a long time.

“Wanna go upstairs?” Aaron asked finally. “I asked everyone to scarper, we have the place to ourselves.”


	18. Aaron Is Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets sick and Robert nurses him back to health with the help of chas and liv

„How’s the patient?“ Chas asked when Robert came downstairs.

“Kicked me out,” Robert said with a frown and set the cup of tea he had wanted to bring Aaron back on the table. “Told me I’m not his mother, I should stop hovering.”

“Well,” Chas said and grabbed the cup. “I am his mother, so I should be allowed, right?”

“Good luck,” Robert just said as Chas went back upstairs.

Ten minutes later she was back, not looking happy but at least without the cup.

“Apparently we shouldn’t take him so literally,” she said.

“Did he eat?” Robert asked and Chas just shook his head.

Robert shook his head. “I’m not taking no for an answer this time.”

He made some toast and went back upstairs. He was surprised to find Liv in bed with Aaron, they both had one headphone in and wee apparently listening to something from Liv’s phone.

“All right?” Robert asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron asked. “I’m listening to Liv’s play list.”

“I made him a get-well-soon playlist,” Liv said.

“I made you a get-well-soon-toast,” Robert said with a soft smile. “Will you please eat it, please please?”

Aaron looked at him, tilted his head and reached for the plate. “Fine.”

He scooted over a bit and Robert laid down on the other side of Aaron. He couldn’t hear the music but he was glad Aaron seemed to have gotten over his grumpy stage of not accepting help.


	19. Another Stripper Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ladies do another stripper night....Aaron walks in

“I need a pint,” Aaron said as he came into the pub unaware of what was going on as he sat down at the bar.

Chas placed the pint in front of him. “Here you go, love, long day?”

“What? Why is the music so loud today?” Aaron asked.

“Turn around,” Chas just said with a grin.

Aaron did and he saw six half naked men dancing in the middle of the pub.

“Whoa, okay,” he said.

“You can take your pint in the back room if you need some peace and quiet,” Chas said.

“Hmm,” Aaron said as the six of them started rolling their hips. “I think I’m good.”

Chas just laughed and left him to it.

“Didn’t thought I would see you here?” Leyla said and sat down beside him.

“Mhm, just admiring the view,” Aaron said and Leyla laughed.

“You can always get up and join them, there is no holding back,” Leyla said, gesturing to Tracy and Carly who were clearly enjoying themselves.

“I don’t dance,” Aaron just said.

“Just admiring the view,” Leyla said with a grin.

“Exactly,” Aaron nodded.

“Robert not the jealous type then?” she asked.

“Not doing anything wrong, am I?” Aaron asked back.

“As long as he eats at home,” Robert said and Aaron whirled around. He had, of course, not heard or seen Robert come in from the back room.

“Charming,” Leyla said with a laugh and left them to it.

Robert eyed the strippers up and down. “So you were watching that, hm?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, with a smirk. “Jealous?”

“Nope,” Robert said, grabbing Aaron’s pint and sitting down beside him. “I think it’s a nice view actually.”

Aaron just laughed and ordered them another pint.


	20. How Robert's shirt got untugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Ficlet for the episode of 15th June 2016, prompted to me by my dear friend Haley

Robert lost another round of darts to Adam and Aaron could see that he was getting more and more annoyed by the whole situation.

“Rematch, mate, come on, don’t be shy,” Adam announced and nudged Robert.

Robert shook his head. “Need to take a piss,” he said and vanished as quickly as he could to the toilets.

Aaron watched him go. Robert had lost his jacket after the first round of darts and that left a nice view on his ass, the jeans he chose very nicely showing one of his best features.

And Robert had been good, Aaron thought. They did have plans to spend time on their own, and even though Aaron would decide to spend time with his heartbroken friend again if it came to it, he was still thankful that Robert didn’t put up too much of a fuss.

He got up and just gestured to Adam that he was gonna go to the toilets as well and quickly made his way through the doors.

He waited outside the bathroom and a minute later Robert came out. He looked surprised, opened his mouth to say something but Aaron just reached for him, grabbed his belt and shoved him against the wall, kissing him hard. Robert’s hands were cupping his face immediately, while Aaron tugged at his shirt, pulling it out of his jeans so he could ghost his fingers along the patch of bare skin.

Robert’s back is against the wall, the same wall he had pushed Aaron against all those months ago in October. Their kiss got deeper, Aaron’s fingers digging into Robert’s skin now while Robert let out a low groan at the back of his throat.

if they were at home Aaron would have gotten rid of Robert’s belt by now and the next logical step would be to push Robert’s pants down. But they weren’t at home and so Aaron broke, the kiss, panting hard.

“Damn,” Robert panted.

Aaron took a step back and Robert just looked at him, surprised, but also pleased; in awe, but also questioningly.

He moved to tug his shirt back in his pants, but Aaron grabbed his hands and shook his head.

“Leave it,” he said with a tiny smirk. “For later.”


End file.
